Old Family, New Problems
by fabinafan1357
Summary: When Fabian isn't there to catch Nina who is? Jerome. And when her brother finds out a player is dating Nina how will he react?
1. Chapter 1:Sobs of a broken Nina Martin

Jerome's POV

I heard soft whimpers and muffled cries coming from the main hall so I decided to go see what was going on. When I walked in to the hall I saw Nina crouched against the wall with her head in her knees, sobbing. I ran over to her and asked what was wrong. "s… s.. she di..died!" she could barely breath and was stuttering her words.

Nina's POV

I was sobbing next to Jerome when he whispered right next to my ear "Who died? Your gran?" I just started to cry even harder before I had enough breath to say " My…. My… My… M...m..Mom!" I was now crying into his chest while he put is gentle fingers on my waist pulling me closer to him and said "I thought your parents were already dead."

I was calm enough to whisper in to his ear "I was adopted and lived with a family for years and years but last year my gran" I spaced out and just said "My gran." One more time before sobbing more and more.

Jerome's POV

Nina's cries became softer and softer before she lifted her head up and said "My gran isn't the friendly, caring, kind, person a grandma should be, she's cruel, heartless, and she would…" she didn't finish but I knew she didn't want anyone else to hear so I picked her up and carried her to my room. "Nina, what did she do to you?" She just looked deep into my and whispered almost inaudibly "she would beat me, and she would,


	2. PLEASE READ!

Hi there readers! I forgot to mention that I want % reviews before I continue and that I would love your feed back!

Peace- Oreo


	3. Chapter 2: The almost dead girl

**Hi there! I thought about it and realized I was being strict about it and I decided to change the rating to T! I hope you enjoy! And if you do then REVIEW REVIW REVIEW! And you should vote on my profile for you fav hoa couple!**

Nina's POV

"She would beat me and she would deceive me" I said not wanting to tell him what she would deceive me to do. "What did she deceive you to do Nina?" I didn't answer I just reminded my self of the pain and stress knowing how easily that would let me pass out, and avoid the question.

Jerome's POV

She wasn't answering me but I kept saying, "Nina! Answer me! Nina!" Untill her eyes closed and I couldn't see her breathing, I ran out in to the hall and grabbed Trudy. "Oh! Dearie, what's the rush?" I didn't have the breath to answer so I just took her back to my room where she saw the problem. "Oh! Dear ring a doctor to come to the house!" She told me shooing me out of the room. I ran back to the phone when Fabian saw me and asked me "what's going on" I couldn't stand him asking that since he didn't even hear his girlfriend crying so I just snapped and Yelled "HER MUM DIED YOU IDIOT!" So soon after I had rung up the doctor he came in and asked me which room she was in and I just answered politely and went to nina's room where I found her laptop and did some research.


	4. Chapter 3: another Knight

Hi! I keep forgetting to say this but I don't own BTR, HOA. Twitter, or Yfrog! It is kinda sad but if I did then I would be making sure that the script for HOA season 2 was leaked for the dear fans that wanna know what happens! (It's not like that's me though) Oh, and PLEASE R & R! And VOTE!

Jeromes POV

When I opened up the internet I google searched "Nina Martin" But all I saw on the screen was 'there are matches for Nina Martin. Try searching Nina Martin-Knight' I clicked on Nina Martin-Knight and saw links to some American popstar's profiles. I decided to check his Yfrog and saw pictures of him and other guys until I went further back and I saw pictures of Nina and Him and some little girl at the beach. The picture was from a tweet that said 'A beautiful day at the beach with my sisters Nina and Katie!' I froze after I read that.

That Evening

I walked back down after I heard the door close. "Jerome, sweetie, Nina had to much stress and passed out, the doctor said that she needs to be in a regulated area until she can take any more stress, so they decided they would take her to the hospital 2 blocks up from school." Trudy told me with a sweet sincere face. "When can I see her?" "I don't know but in the mean time I will call her brother and tell him what happened." I paused and knew how to find out more things about Nina's 'Mom' "um, Trudy? Can you ask if he wants to stay here for a while, I mean at least till Nina get's better?" I asked.

"Sure! That is so thoughtful Jerome!"

Trudy's POV

I was so upset that Nina was so stressed out and all I knew was that it had something to do with the poor girls' mum. I didn't want to deal with that topic so I soon rang up Kendal, Nina's Brother. "Hello?" came from the other line. "Hello, I am Trudy, your sister's house mother. I wanted to tell you that your sister is very sick and is in the hospital. I was also wondering if you would like to fly out here and stay here until your sister gets better." I asked him.

Kendal's POV

All the guys and Katie huddled around me when I told them it was about Nina. They were all happy and so was I until I heard her say that Nina was in the hospital. My face fell and every one could tell. They started to ask me what was wrong when I said to trudy on the phone "I don't know, I just turned 18 and I have a 12 year old sister to look after, I also have three other kids I have to take care of." I heard all of the guys saying hey, or we are just as old as you! I then heard trudy say "Oh, we can make room for them!" I then simply answered "We will be there as fast as we can!" I set that number as contact and set off to roque rocords.


	5. Chapter 4:The fight

Hi My people! Glad you like it! I would love to hear your feed back and also I have to warn you for the next chapters, They are going to be VERY Dramatic! I am also taking suggestions for other stories! I will dedicate that story to you and give full credit for plot to you! So I think with out further ado, CHAPY 4!

Kendal's POV

When I got to roque rocords I ran in to Kelly. "Oh, Kelly, I need 5 tickets on the next flight to Liverpool, England!" I yelled at her. "Whoa! Why?" "It's my sister, Nina I can't really explain but I just need them!" She gave me a reluctant look but said "Fine, But you only get 2 weeks." I smiled and raced out of the building and back to the Palm Woods.

Jerome's POV

We were all sitting in the common room after Trudy had just told us that Nina was in the hospital. "I wonder why she was so stressed?" Fabian said. That was when I snapped "YOU DIDN'T HEAR HER CRYING RIGHT OUT SIDE YOUR ROOM? YOU DIDN"T HEAR ME TRYING TO SAVE HER? DIDN"T YOU HEAR HER SAY THAT HER MUM DIED?" every one in the room was silent until Fabian spoke up "why are you suddenly so protective of her? She is _Mine_" "What sick 1800's life do you live if you think that people, real live humans are yours?" I asked him disgusted. By now people were standing up trying to calm both of us down but that just heated me up more.I started to swing at Fabian but was pulled back by Patricia and Alphie. "Let… Go!" I said as I struggled against their grasp. I wriggled free but was met by Fabian's fist. "That's for hitting on my girl." He paused and swung again "That's for swinging at me and," He started to constantly swing and kick. "these are for insulting me in front of the house!" He screamed at me. I slowly but surely got up and threw the hardest punch that I've ever thrown, at him. He was knocked to the floor and had been knocked out from how hard he hit the floor. I knelt down to him and said "That was for getting on my nerves." I then walked back to my room. Not Knowing who else was watching.

Kendal's POV

When we were all packed for the weeks to come we drove to the airport and barely caught our flight. The trip was uneventful until the moment we stepped inside the house.

Thank you for reading! I hope y'all like it! I also hope Y'all review, favorite, and follow this story!


	6. Chapter 5:Welcome to England boys

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was in Oregon for a... BIG TIME RUSH CONCERT! It was so amazing! and I have been having writers block, I would love ideas! If you would just pm me the idea or put it in a review, I will use it and give you full credit, I am also looking for new story ideas!**

Logan's POV

I was so excited to see England and see the boarding school, I even thought about going there for my studies in science but BTR kept me occupied, I was going on a scholarship and I had heard that my scholarship money was given to another student; sometimes I wonder if that is what got Nina here. She told us that someone had passed up on the scholarship and they gave it to her, that was why she got it mid-term. I had always… "LOGAN!" I heard Kendal yell at me as he pulled me out of my thoughts. "What?" I asked annoyed. "We're here." He said bluntly.

We walked through the doors to find 2 guys beating each other up. By the time we walked in the door one of the guys was storming in to his room.

Jerome's POV

I heard footsteps out in the hall. When a blond entered my room I froze and asked "What are you doing?" "I am Kendal. I'm Nina's brother, sorta." He just smiled and I gave a small smile in return and said "Oh, I am Jerome, I'm kinda Nina's friend, sorta" I said just to give that awkward moment when we were silent. "Oh, well what do you mean sorta?" He asked me. "It's complicated but to put it in simplest terms, I don't know how she feels about me but, my feelings are clear." I said. Just then 3 other guys and a little girl walked in. "Hey Kendal where are we going to sleep huh?" the girl asked bitterly, that made me think I would like her. "Katie, just meet Jerome for now." Kendal said plainly. "Hey, I'm Katie." She paused and then added "don't touch me." As I reached out to shake her hand. "I'm Logan." A shorter guy told me. "I'm James" The tallest one told me. "I am Carlos." The shortest boy told me. "Well I am just randomly guessing but you are all best friends and that little one is your sister." I said pointing to Kendall when I was talking about Katie. "Hey! I might seem little but I am taking over Hollywood, Pretty boy!" She yelled at me. We then started to talk, I left all those hard questions for later when I knew how Nina felt about me and just kept low, I nodded, and replied bluntly, but when it was over they just left. I didn't mind though, I still had some thinking to do.

Kendall's POV

That Jerome kid acted a little weird but I didn't worry about that when my sister was in the hospital. When we walked out in to the hall I saw a brown haired boy walking in to the dinning room. "Who are you?" He asked us. "We are Nina's brothers, sorta." We all answered at the same time. "Oh, I'm sorry about your loss." He said. "Oh, well, um, thank you." I answered awkwardly. "Anyways, where is Trudy?" I then added. "Oh, she should be in the kitchen right there." He said pointing to the door leading to the kitchen. After that I just left. I really wanted to see Nina. I then got into the kitchen and saw Trudy "Hey, Trudy I was wondering if I could go see Nina?" I asked politely. "Oh, well I guess maybe, would you mind bringing the other students?" I thought this over and thought about how I had kind of wanted some alone time with Nina, but I also thought about how kind Trudy and The students had been and before thinking more I said " Sure." I Then took my phone out of my pocket and called a cab.

**Hope you liked it! I will try to update soon but I want at least ten reviews!**


	7. Chapter 6: Knight Management

**Hi there folks! Sorry I haven't been posting, I've been busy and stuff but, any ways here is chapter 6:Knight Management! Hope you like! please R&R! I also want more votes on my poll on my profile! Here we go!**

Fabian's POV

I heard the new boy say "Hey, everyone? I called us three cabs!" I assumed that we were going to see Nina since he was her brother.

I walked down the hall and saw Jerome staring right at me. "What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"Oh, let's see, you gone, a face that isn't beaten to a pulp, Nina alright, you gone, and you gone." He replied.

"Well, I guess I should be scared that you're gonna prank me to death, huh." A smirk growing across my face.

"You are very, truly sick." He said frowning.

I just turned around and walked out the door, I then hopped into the last cab. In my cab was a little girl, Mara, Mick and myself.

It was a pretty uneventful ride until I saw the cab with the new guys in it getting mauled by girls from age 11 to age 19. I then heard a couple girls scream "I love you James!" I also heard "OMG it's BTR! I love you guys!" I then thought about how Joy loved that boy band called BTR, I also thought about the first thing that came in my mind when I saw them, where had I seen them?

Then the little girl rolled down the window and screamed "I'm their manager! Look for Knight Management!" I was shocked that I had heard that management company name before; I remembered that that was the management company for Russell Brand.

"Whoa, you are Russell Brand's manager?" I asked completely shocked that a 10 year old girl was his manager.

"Yeah, actually I have to ask, do you need a manager? I've been needing some new talent." She was showing me a talent contract.

"Well I'm a singer." I said nervously.

"Great, got any other skill?" She asked.

"I can play good acoustic guitar." I replied.

"Kay, I can work with that." She said grinning.

We were then at the hospital, and everyone was pilling out of the cabs. We walked in to the hospital and the new guys yet again were mauled, but this time with questions from the paparazzi, like "Is this about Jo? Is she alright, we heard she was here for the weekend, is she hurt?" or "What was it like finding out your mother died Kendall?" Then they started to talk to us like "Who is in the hospital? Why is He or She in the hospital? Is everything alright?" I was freaking out so all I did was keep my head down.

The little girl then told all of them a once, "The band won't take questions right now, but I will answer some questions for you now."

I was in total shock with this girl, I keep seeing how strong she is, she looks all cute and young but then when you get the business side of her you get a complete change, a girl that just does anything to do good for her company. I then got her off of my mind when I heard Mara say "Oh my god!"

Jerome's POV

I ran ahead of everybody to see Nina, I felt like this was all my fault, I should've never asked her questions. I walked in to her room and saw her beautiful blue eyes locked on mine. "Jerome, come here." She commanded me.

I walked over to her bed and pulled a chair so I could sit next to her. She leaned in and said, "Thank you so much, for everything, I know I should have never doubted you in the past, especially during our search."

I was mad, not at her, I could never be mad at her, I was mad at myself, for being so mean to her, for being so mean my entire life, I put my frustrations out on everyone else. "No. Nina you have no reason to thank me, you are here so stressed because of me and my stupid questions, and during your search, you had the entire right to doubt me. I black mailed you guys, you were always nice, I was always mean, I had no right to treat you and the others the way I did." I said

She then leaned in all the way so that our lips crashed together. Her lips tasted so good, like strawberries. I never wanted to stop, but we broke apart as soon as we heard a loud gasp then "Oh my god!" I looked up and saw the entire house and the new guys watching us.

**Hope you liked! I want reviews, feedback, and this is dedicated to**

**angry, Hope this is long enough. If not just shut up.**


	8. Chapter 7: An envelope

**Hey! I'm back and some very surprising things are going to happen!**

Kendall's POV

I walked in to the door way of Nina's room when I saw the kid who I was rooming with, Jerome I think his name was, kissing my wonderful, vulnerable, baby sister. After all the gasp from everyone I couldn't stand that guy. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? KISSING MY SISTER LIKE THAT?" I was so enraged I had to be held back by the guys.

They were all trying to calm me down but nothing they did helped they all were saying their own things, Logan said "Kendall, calm down I'm sure this is a whole misunderstanding." That got me to at least stop screaming my head off at him.

James kept saying "Kendall, face it your little sister is all grown up." I couldn't help but laugh every time Logan hit him after that.

Then there was Carlos who was saying his usual, "Let's all think calm happy thoughts about kittens!"

I wasn't listening though, I was blocking them out, focusing on Jerome. "You told me you didn't know how she felt about you! So you just go Kiss her?" I yelled.

"KENDALL!" Nina screamed, I forgot she was there. "_I_ kissed him! He didn't kiss me!"

That made me stop for a second. Then we heard Another boy from the house scream "WHAT? YOU CHEATING SLUT!"

That made all of the guys, Katie, and I furious! "No one, I MEAN NO ONE, CALLS MY SISTER A CHEATING SLUT!" Katie screamed at him. "Oh and you can forget about getting a manager from Knight Management!"

"You little bastard! I swear, I will cut your head off!" James yelled at him.

"Guys?" Nina said, no one paid attention though. "GUYS!" She screamed.

I walked over to her bed and asked, "I'm sorry Nins, what do you need?"

She smiled and said, "To get out of this white hell. I want to get out and I want it to be normal, not dramatic just normal!" She yelled. Her voice got quiet, she then added, "Like in the stories, the old videos, the classic tales."

She started to cry, I then remembered something that we had all promised her the week she came to live with us, we were only 7, she was only 5, but we had always kept that promise.

_Flash Back  
>It was Nina's 3<em>_rd__ day here and all she had done was cry. All of the guys were over and she just started to ball. We slowly crept in to her room and hugged her. She stopped sobbing and asked "Why are you hugging me, I'm only some girl who you don't even know?" _

_This was very true, she had been locked up in her room, and didn't know my name, but I simply answered "You're not just some girl, you are my sister, their sister, we are all family." _

_She smiled and asked, "Can you promise me something?" we all nodded and she continued, "I need you to promise me, that when I am the worst, when I am crying and wanting a normal life. Like in the stories, you will give this to me, and only when I am THE WORST, don't waste it early, use it when I am older." She then handed me a small white envelope that in neat handwriting said: From: Nathalia and Brad Martin To: Nina Martin._

_At the time she didn't know what it said because she didn't know how to read or write, but all she new was that it was for her._

_End of flash back_

I had always kept that promise, she still didn't know what was in it, but I knew that now was the time for her to find out.

I had always kept it in my wallet, I don't know why but I knew that the time could strike at any moment. I pulled out my wallet and everyone was staring at me. "Do you remember what I promised you, the first week you were my sister?" I asked her in a hushed tone.

I pulled out the now yellow envelope and handed it to her. "You kept it? I thought it was long gone, I even forgot about it." She grabbed the envelope and slowly opened it.

Nina's POV

I held the envelope in my hands, it was quite heavy and I didn't know why. I slowly opened it and started to cry. As I pulled out the content of the envelope I couldn't help but miss my parents so much. I pulled out pictures of me, my mom, and my dad we were all happy, I then pulled out what made it so heavy, a VHS tape labeled "Our Happy Moments" Then their was a letter with the date of May 8, 2000, a week before they died.

It said:

_Dear Nina,_

_By the time you read this we will be gone, We are so sorry for leaving you this early, but you have to remember one thing, let the eye protect you. You probably don't understand what that means but soon you will know. We hope that this has made you stronger, and smarter, you will need all that strength and smarts when the mystery finds you. We want you to know the truth, all of it, by now they have told you it was a car crash, and that no one did it on purpose, but the truth is we were murdered, because we protected what needed protection, and we want you to do the same, no matter what, do what is right, even if it costs losing watching our beautiful daughter grow up in to a beautiful young woman._

_Love, Hugs, Kisses,_

_Mom and Dad_

That was it, no one except for sibuna understood the majority of it. I then heard the door close and all who was in the room was myself.

Jerome's POV

We all left the room, everyone except Kendall and I stayed in the lobby. We went back to the house, we both couldn't stand Nina being so hurt. We were back at the house when Kendall spoke up. "I'm sorry, I just get really protective of her. I mean she's my baby sister, I don't want her getting hurt."

I didn't have anything to say. I just nodded and walked off.

Just when everything was alright, everything took a turn for the worst.

**Hope y'all like it! I can't wait for you guys to read the next chappy!**


	9. Chapter 8: Caught!

**OMG! I got a new computer! So hopefully the updates will be more often, better, and be longer! Any ways, I always forget but I don't own HoA, or BTR sadly (If I did, this would all be about how I met the guys and there would be a 5****th**** member of the band: me!)**

Jerome's POV

I heard that soon Nina would be coming home, and with everything good between the new kids and I, everything felt in place.

I heard the door slam and the heard "Get off of me you creep!" I knew automatically that the creep was Fabian and that he needed to get away from Nina.

I raced down the hall and saw her beautiful hazel eyes looking right at me. "Nina, you're back." I said almost inaudibly.

I ran to her and hugged her as tightly as I could, not wanting to ever let her go again. She leaned in and kissed me, "Glad I'm so welcomed." She whispered in my ear.

"I think that we should go to my room Nins." I said after I remembered that Fabian was still there.

"Sure, I think that is a great idea." She said coldly as she passed Fabian.

Fabian's POV

I saw Trixie come down the stairs after Jerome and Nina left. "Hey, trix, why does she hate me so much?"

She glared at me and said "I don't know, It's not like you called her a cheating slut, nearly killed her boyfriend and well you just can't beat that poof of hair." She said smiling at the last part.

"Oh, are we suddenly interested in hair or do we have a little crush on that poof of a hair, who is probably banging Nina as we speak?" I asked.

Her cheeks became as red as a tomato. "I don't not have a crush on that slimeball!" she whisper yelled.

"Oh, let's not lie Trixie!" I said.

"I am NOT lying and since when do you call me trix, or Trixie?" She asked.

The next thing I knew I was snogging with a certain goth princess.

Kendall's POV

I was really happy Nina was back I just had a problem with being her brother and still not having seen her since she came back. "What could she be doing?" I asked the guys.

"She's probably having sex with that new boyfriend of hers." James joked.

I jumped up and almost hit him when Logan came between us "Dude, did you really have to say that?" Logan said tiredly.

"She would not do that. She is smart and would know the consequences." I said to him.

"I guess but you have to remember she is a teen, with a cute boy, locked up in his room." Logan said patting my shoulder.

"Really Logan? You are really good at making me feel better about her being locked up in a room." I said sarcasticly.

"If you don't trust her then just go check on her." Carlos said suddenly joining the conversation.

"Fine, I will." I said angrily

Nina's POV

I was naked, cuddling with Jerome when the door opened by Kendall. "Holy Shit!" (A/N sorry for the cursing this chapter is like the only reason it's T instead of K+) I screamed at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kendall screamed at us.

"I was just, um, I was just welcoming Nina back." Jerome said, blushing a bright pink.

"Naked?" Kendall asked bitterly.

Then Logan, Carlos and James walked in to the room. "Whoa, Nins, you never told us you were that hot!" James said smiling.

"Hey!" Kendall and Jerome said at the same time.

"Guys, Guys! Just give me a minute to get dressed then we can discuss this!" I yelled at all of them.

Kendall obeyed and got everyone out of the room. "I'm so sorry, I didn't think they would hear us!" Jerome apologized.

"It's not your fault, and where's my skirt?" I reassured him as I put on my shirt

"Over there." He said as he pointed at his dresser.

I thanked him and then kissed him before I said "Keep your head Jerome, don't kill my brother no matter what he says."

We then walked out the door and in to the common room. I saw Logan trying to calm down Kendall. All I could think was: I either am not going to have a boyfriend or not going to have a brother by the end of this.

**Hope y'all like! I really need to type more but, hey it's summer! want to know what you guys think!**


	10. Chapter 9: What happens next?

**I know, I know, I haven't been updating, but I have decided to go on with the story! I also want to let you guys know, that yes do ship Jina, but I _AM_ also a fabina shipper, I just wanted to write a Jina story!**

Kendall's POV

I was being calmed down by Logan when I just let my anger over take me. "What the hell do you think you think you were doing?" I screamed at them.

"I don't know! It's just great to know how much you trust me!" Nina screamed back.

"I'm sorry I'm worried about my baby sister!" I was on the verge of tears thinking about Katie or Nina getting hurt.

I saw Nina starting to cry she then screamed at me, "I thought you would just trust me!"

Jerome then picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the room.

Nina's POV (10 days later)

I was still upset at Kendall for not trusting me, and just to prove him wrong I decided to take a pregnancy test, well I thought I would prove him wrong.

The timer on my phone had gone off; I stared at the test and couldn't believe what I saw. I threw the test in the garbage and ran down to Jerome's room. I saw Alfie there but no Jerome. "Where's Jerome?" I asked on the verge of tears.

"He's in the common room, is everything alright?" Alfie replied.

I didn't even thank him before I ran in to the common room. "Nina, honey? What's wrong?" Jerome asked.

"Well I think we should talk somewhere more private" I said between sobs. I led him to my room where luckily Amber was nowhere to be found when I just let it all out, I was sobbing in to his chest when I told him, "I've been sick, you know lately, and everyone thought it was just the stomach flu, well today I took a pregnancy test, and I found out that I'm going to be a mother." I then started to sob in to his chest waiting for his reaction.

"Nina, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault, I'm a horrible person for making you give up your dreams." He apologized.

"This isn't your fault! For god sake this is my fault, if I hadn't caved about having sex with you I wouldn't be in this mess! Besides maybe my dream was to get married, and have children, now I'm half-way there." I said.

He then just hugged me and said, "I'm so sorry."

We just stayed there hugging, wondering what we'd do. I knew that Kendall and the guys would be leaving in 2 days and that I would have to tell them about the pregnancy.

Kendall's POV

Nina walked down to my room and sat down on my bed, she started to cry and I didn't know why until I saw Jerome staring at her belly. "You! You knocked her up!" I yelled at him.

"Yes." He replied.

That Bastard. I got up and punched him right in the face but he didn't punch back. I kept hitting him until there was a sharp pain in my back. "Katie taught me! I will do that again if you don't stop!" Nina yelled from behind me.

I stopped and said "I'm sorry, I just didn't want this to happen, I had always known I didn't like this guy."

"Yeah? Well I do, so just go back to America and go back to your life in a famous band! Leave me and forget I ever existed, leave me with an abusive grandmother, don't answer your phone, and just leave me to take care of a kid!" She screamed at me.

Amber's POV

I heard Nina screaming so I went to the room she was in and heard her scream, "and leave me to take care of a kid!" I didn't know what was going on but I knew she was pregnant.

"Nina, you're pregnant?" I asked her.

**So, how will Nina tell her? What did Nina mean by "Leave me with an abusive grandmother"? Wait, what's that? You don't know, but you want to know? Then just get ready for the next chapter!**


End file.
